


Legends

by MarvelYaoiFanGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Control of the elements, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, M/M, Original Female Character has Heterochromia Iridum, Spoilers - Shingeki No Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Marco Bott, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelYaoiFanGirl/pseuds/MarvelYaoiFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on a mission, Levi's squad see something strange. Starts just before the fall of Wall Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi's POV

"We need to collect the gas from different places outside the wall, if we see a titan than we'll have to attack but hopefully since we will be in small groups less titans will be attracted to us." I informed why squad.

"Yes Captain" They replied.

"Go get your horses ready" I ordered them.

"Yes Captain" and with that they left. I also went to get my horse ready. I really hated that the gas we need for the 3d maneuver gear was only found outside the wall, it was a complete pain in my ass each time we need to go back out and restock the gas chambers. 

Anyway it was approaching the time that we were meant to leave. I hopped onto my horse and head towards the town of Shinganshina. It was the quickest exit out of here. I could hear the people saying that there was no point in us leaving the wall since of the amount of bodies we always bring back. 

'Tch, they don't understand that if we don't have anyone prepared to destroy the titans than humanity will never survive' I thought.

"The gate is opening in 30 seconds" Erwin shouted. I heard the sound of the gate rising. Then we started moving forward, one by one we went through the gate and into the titan's territory. 

"We now split up into the groups and collect what we here for" Erwin shouted.

We split up and headed for the design destinations each group was given.

"Everyone keep your eyes open for titans or anything strange" I ordered my squad.

"Yes captain" 

We rode in silence for about 20 minutes before Petra spoke. 

"Um Captain" 

"What Petra" I questioned.

"You said to tell you about seeing anything strange" Petra replied.

"What is it Petra" I said irritated.

"Could you count that as strange" Petra said pointing into the distance. We stopped and looked at where Petra was pointing.

She was pointing at a figure which was moving straight towards us. As the figure got close and close, it got clearer and clearer.

The figure was a 15 year old boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren’s POV

I saw a group of humans stop at the end of the path I was walking on. I could tell by the way they sat, they were obviously surprised that a human was outside the wall. The truth is I’m not a human more like half titan, half human or titan-shifter that’s what she calls us. People who can turn into titans.

“Oi, brat what are you doing out here” A blacked hair shorty shouted. I gave him a small smile but before I could reply I heard a branch snap. I saw that the group in front of me also heard it.

“Brat get out of the way” I saw the titan reach for me, I quickly threw myself towards a tree and out of sight. Once I was out of sight I quickly bit my thumb and changed into my titan form. I looked at the humans, they were now spread out. Each of them trying to get to the titan to kill it. I saw it reach for the female, the female didn’t seem to notice and neither had the others.

Flames started to stark around my body as I started running towards the titan before it could reach the female I grabbed hold of nape and started to burn it, this causes severe damage to the titan’s regeneration capabilities. I heard the titan scream in agony before it fell to the floor dead. I looked down to see the female shaking probably since she was nearly killed, I saw an older man walk over to her. The rest of the group was looking at me in shock. I started to back away from the humans whilst raising a hand to cover my nape.

I looked at the black haired human who was the closest to me.

“A titan which knows its own weakness” I heard him mutter, then he said. “Hanji going to be so disappointed that she missed this”

 

Levi’s POV

I noticed that the titan flinched when I said about Hanji. Wait can he understand what I’m saying. I shot one of the cables from my 3d maneuverer gear at the titan trying to get onto it but before I could he grabbed me with his other hand. I heard my squad scream but nothing happened, I didn’t kill me or try to eat me. He just opened the hand in front of his face. I could see that the titan had two different coloured eyes, one ocean green and the other a golden yellow.

As I studied him, he seemed to study me.

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” I questioned.

‘I’m talking to a titan, crap I’m turning into Hanji’ I thought to myself but to my surprise it nodded.

“Can you talk too” I asked but the titan shook its head then I remember that there was the kid.

“Oluo, Petra, Eld, Gunther, split up into two groups and find that kid” I shouted.

“Yes Captain” and then they ran back to their horses before taking off in different directions. I then looked back at the titan.

“Do you have name?” I questioned. I suddenly felt the titan move towards the ground. The titan placed me onto the ground before sitting down. Then he re-picked me up and placed me on his knee. He moved his hand to the ground then in the mud wrote _Eren._

“Do all titans have names?” I asked.

_I don’t believe so_

“Oh, so if titans don’t have names then why do you have one?” I questioned.

_Complicated really complicated, do you have a name?_

“Yes, my name Levi” I replied.

_Levi, it suits you_

“Uh… thanks”

_Why are you humans doing outside the wall?_

“Firstly we call ourselves people not humans and secondly we need to collect gas for our 3d maneuverer gears” I replied.

_Okay_

“Levi” I heard Erwin shout my name, I looked over to see both Hanji and Erwin heading towards me on their horses. In the corner of my eye I saw Eren started to move his hand upwards.

“Erwin, Hanji stop” I shouted. I noticed a flicker of fear pass through Eren’s eyes, his hand was covering his nape. I then heard gasp. Both Hanji and Erwin stopped moving and started at Eren.

“A titan which knows its own weakness is that even possible” Erwin said in shock. Hanji looked at the titan in awe.

“Eren its okay they won’t hurt you” I said looking up at the 15 meter titan. He looked at me for a while before slowly removing his hand from his nape. I then looked back at Erwin and Hanji.

“What are you doing here?” I questioned.

“We saw Oluo and Petra, they told us that you had ran into a titan and something strange had happened but they never said what so Hanji and I came to investigate” Erwin explained. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up at Eren to see him writing something on the ground.

_Levi who are these hu… people_

“Oh the male is Commander Erwin Smith in charge of the Scouting Legion and the mad female is Hanji Zoe she is a scientist” I informed him

_Okay_

“It understands what we say” Hanji said climbing off her horse and running towards Eren and me.

“Yes, and it has a name and his name is Eren” I replied.

“You already named him but Levi that’s my job” Hanji complained.

“No he told me that his name was Eren” I complained back at her before Hanji had a chance to reply, Eren had picked me up again and placed my on the ground before standing up.

“Eren?” I said in a questioning tone. He looked at me before pointing at three titans which were heading in our direction. He then gave a go away gesture before fire started sparking on him and he took off in the direction of the three titans.

“We should do what he said” Erwin said before grabbing a flare and sending the retreat flare into the air. Hanji got back onto her horse, but I turned around to look in the way Eren had gone. Then I noticed on the ground where Eren had once sat was some writing.

_We’ll meet again Levi_

A small smile crept onto my face for a few second before going back to its normal blank expression. I then turned away got back onto my horse and headed towards the wall. When we reached the wall people from the scouting legion were already there, the outer gate of wall Maria was slowly rising. I found my squad and noticed that the boy we had seen earlier wasn’t with them.

“Where that Brat” I questioned.

“We looked everywhere we could but there was no sign of him, we tried captain we did but then the commander shot the retreat flare up and we had to head back” Petra explained.

I looked back at the titan’s territory and noticed a brown haired titan peeping out of the trees.

‘Eren’ I thought but before I could see for sure if it was him, the gate had fully opened and the scouts were heading back inside the safely of wall Maria.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's POV

It had been now three months since I saw Eren, the titan with the different coloured eyes. Hanji hadn't stop talking about him, nearly everyone on the squad or even in the legion knew about Eren having the ability to spark flames around his body and also understand what we can say. That brat that we had also met in the woods was bugging me as well because how can someone be that fast to move away from the titan and to disappear from trained scouts who are able to spot the slightest move to locate where a titan is.

I sipped at my tea lost in my thoughts well that was until shitty glasses appeared in my face.

"Levi, I finally found you" Hanji squealed.

"What do you want shitty glasses" I said before standing up and placing my empty cup in the sink.

"I was thinking that there might be another set of titans which are special which allows them to have certain abilities and that's why Eren could sprout fire and understand what we say, he's a special titan" Hanji explained.

"Have you spoken to Eyebrows about this idea" I questioned.

"Yeah and he said that it could be possible since there isn't much we know about the titans" Hanji answered.

"It would explain why Eren could understand us as well as how he knew his own weakness and it would explain why Eren suddenly created flames around his body" I replied as I started walking towards my office.

"So I then asked Erwin to arrange another exposition so we could experiment on Eren and find out what makes his different" I suddenly stopped.

"No!" I shouted loudly.

"Why Levi, Eren may give us some answers that we have been looking for" Hanji complained.

"I said no, Eren saved Petra's life and he went after the other three titans which were heading our way before we even noticed, the best thing we can do to pay him back is to leave him be" I stared at Hanji before opening my office door and slamming it in her face.

 _'We'll meet again Levi'_ that was the last thing he wrote before running towards the titans, how would he know that we would meet again what if another titan killed him and I wouldn't know and if I even said yes to this whole charade Hanji might make an mistake and end up killing Eren. Ahhhh! Why is this whole thing so stressful?

Eren's POV

The titans have been getting restless; more of them have been heading toward the wall as if something was going to happen. I was in my human form, hiding in the tree, I recently got word from her that something big is going to happen and she was on her way back hopefully she will be able to get here before the other shifters start to do something. That's all I know, I now have to wait for her to get back and stop something terrible from happening. I looked down at the titans they all looked excited well it looked like it; it's hard to tell with a titan these days. Suddenly steam started to fill the air and that's when I saw it, a skinless titan appeared in front of wall. This couldn't be possible this titan was at least 60 meters tall, that was impossible no titan could be over 15 meters unless this was one the shifter she was talking about.

I watched from the distance as the titans head peered over the wall, then I watched as the titan raise it massive foot backwards, then it started bringing to downwards straight towards the wall, it suddenly hit me what she was talking the shifters where trying to kill humanity. I jumped down from the tree I was perched on, on my decent I bit into my thumb and transformed into my titan form.

Once I was in Titan form I ran full speed towards the skinless Titan but before I could reach it the Titan leg had come down and smashed into the wall leaving a huge hole in it. The titans started approaching the hole in the wall which leads to the humans, to Levi. I knew what I had to do, I followed them through the hole and into the human territory, I saw people running for their lives but weren't getting far since they ran into another titan. I noticed a titan heading towards a crumpled building, a young blond boy who looked about the same age as me was trapped underneath. A girl the same age as him was trying to raise the wood which was keeping the blond trapped. As I got closer, I heard the boy yell at the girl to leave.

"Go Mikasa, I'll be fine here" The boy shouted at the girl now named Mikasa.

"No Armin, I'm not leaving you here to be eaten by a titan" Mikasa shouted that the boy tears falling down her face. When the other 15 meter titan was close enough, it reached down to grab the girl, this is when I jumped into action. I started running straight towards the titan, it was to dangerous at the moment to use my abilities, so I similarly opened my mouth and took the titans nape into my mouth. It let a scream of pain which made the girl cover her ears to block out the sound. I ripped off the nape from the titan killing it dead. The titan fell onto the floor and started to decompose. I looked back at the boy Armin and the girl Mikasa, they both were in shock. I heard Mikasa mutter a titan which kills other titans.

I slowly leaned down to lift the rubble from the boy but noticed that the both tensed. I looked at them with my different coloured eyes before carrying on with what I was doing. I gently lifted the rubble off the boy, Mikasa quickly rushed over and picked the boy up and then gently place him down on the path away from the once used to be house. I carefully placed the house roof back down before kneeling down next to them. I notice them flinch but didn't move away. I noticed some mud and wrote _I'm not going to harm you_.

I inspected the boy and noticed he had a broken leg, I gently took hold of the boy and placed him in my palm, then did the same with the girl. I stood up and walked towards the inner gate of the wall where most of the humans who had been able to escape the titans were located. The girl Mikasa looked up at me then at the village. You can see what was happening all around.

"Where are you taking us" Mikasa questioned. I pointed towards the gate where the humans were. I then noticed a 14 meter titan walk around the corner. He first noticed the humans in my palm and the titans face changed to a one with determination of taking the humans. Then it looked at my face, the titan's eyes widened and started to back away in fear, titans were terrified of both me and her because of what we can do. Mikasa also saw this, the 14 meter titan look liked it was going to shit itself it that was even possible. The closer I got to it the more terrified it became before it got enough courage to run I reached out to the titan and burnt its nape. The titan screamed before falling to the floor dead.

Mikasa and Armin looked at me in shock, probably since they had never seen a titan before with abilities. Once the humans came into sight I noticed that a swarm of titans were heading there way. The humans were screaming in fear, they were trying to get through the gate. The human military people were trying to kill them with the cannons but there aim wasn't good.

"Are you going to stop those titans" Armin questioned. I looked down at him before giving him a little nod. The humans started to notice me and started screaming again, I rolled my eyes at how the humans only seemed to be good at screaming. Armin and Mikasa seemed to notice this and let out a little laugh, when I was in front of the humans, I knelt down and moved my palm towards the floor. Once it was against the ground Mikasa and Armin got off, this surprised the humans which were closest. I stood back up and started walking toward where the other titans were. All I did was stand in front of them making myself a block between the humans and them. The four titan which were all 15 meters let out a growl but then froze in their tracks before starting to back away from me. I heard the humans gasp as they watch the titans shake in fear of who I was.

I started walking towards them but before I could reach them a man came swooping behind them before slicing their napes off. All four titans fell in a heap on the floor before they stated decomposing. I saw the human land on the house next me. I looked down at the human and saw it was Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi’s POV

  
I was sitting in my office finishing off some paperwork that Erwin decided to give me. I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Name and state business” I commanded.

“Erwin and this is important” Erwin said before opening the door and walking in. Erwin eyes were filled with worry.

“What is it?” I questioned.

“A 60 meter titan appeared in front of Wall Maria and the city of Shinganshina is now under attack of titans, we’ve be requested to get there as soon as possible” Erwin said before walking out. I quickly got out of my chair and headed over to where my 3d Maneuver gear was; I quickly got it on before heading down towards my horse.

‘Eren’ I wonder if he would be there, I miss him extremely which is weird that I’ve sort of become attached to a titan that I don’t even know, plus my job is to kill titans. I made my way down to the stables and got my horse before climbing on and making my way towards Shinganshina.

I left my horse with the Garrison Soldiers before heading towards the entrance to Shinganshina. After manvering my way through the civilians who were trying to get out I finally saw what was happening. Most of the titans were still at other end of Shinganshina but five 15 meter titans had made their way towards the humans. The one 15 meter titan had its back to the humans in a way of protecting them whilst the other four 15 meter titans seemed to let out a growl towards the other 15 meter.

I quickly used my 3d maneuver gear to more towards the titans. I landed on the house roof beside them. I noticed that once they had seen the other 15 meter titan face they seemed to cower in fear. I finally looked over towards the other 15 meter titan. It was Eren. Well let’s surprise him shall we. I shot one of the cables into the closest titan’s nape before slicing it with the 3d maneuver gear titan blades, I repeated this again until all the titans were dead. I then landed next on the building next to Eren. He stood there frozen for a few seconds before turning to face me.

At first he looked quite shocked to see be but we couldn’t spend most our time standing still since there was still titans running rage in the town. Once I noticed more people had headed inside the inner gate of Shinganshina, I turned to look at the titans which were heading towards the stronger smell of humans. Suddenly an abnormal titan jumped over one of the houses heading straight towards Eren.

“Eren watch out” I shouted but before he could move. The abnormal body had slammed into contact with Eren. Eren let out a roar before collapsing onto the ground. I quickly shot on of my cable into the abnormal neck before slicing its nape clean off. Fortunately the abnormal fell to the side, but unfortunately Eren’s nape has a hole in it. I quickly jumped down towards body.

Eren’s POV

Oww, that was extremely close. I carefully detached myself from the tissue which kept me connected to my titan form. I looked out of hole which had been made by the abnormal which attacked me. I couldn’t see anything really because of the steam which the decomposing body was now letting off. I carefully climbed out of the nape before jumping onto the floor.

I walked out of the steam and nearly walked into Levi since even though it was my steam I had created it was nearly impossible to walk out of it with any sense of direction. I looked at Levi and he looked at me. We stood there standing still just looking at each other before I decided to break the silence.

“Hi”

“Hi” Levi replied in a cold tone.

“So how’s you” I questioned.

“Fine” Levi replied in the same cold tone.

“That’s good” I replied before looking around for any titans to fight because this was to awkward.

“Well this isn’t awkward” I muttered under my breath.

“Brat, I have a question?” Levi said.

“What” I asked.

“Were you inside the titan” Levi said more as a statement instead of a question.

“Yes I was”

“How’s that meant to work” Levi questioned.

“I bite my thumb and shift into a titan” I stated.

“Right, is that even possible” Levi asked.

“Well you met me in the woods then I disappeared not long later you met my titan form and we talked for a while I know that you have seen my different coloured eyes which are the same for my human form” I replied before taking a few steps closer to him before leaning down to his height so he can see my eyes.

“So you’re Eren” Levi said taking a few steps away from me.

“Yep and this is a terrible place to be standing” I replied before looking around to see if any titans where heading in our direction. Suddenly a Blue flare shot up into the air.

“What that mean” I questioned.

“It means the scouts have to retreat” Levi replied before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the wall. Levi suddenly turn to face me, he let go of my wrist before walking closer to me.

“What are you doing?” I questioned, I felt my heart start to beat faster.

“This will be much quicker” Levi replied, I gave him a questioning look before he picked me up in a bridle style.

“Wha…” I started to say before Levi shot the cable into the roof and setting off. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him like my life depended on it. Levi used his 3d Maneuver Gear to get us near the wall before walking through the gate. I noticed it had started to descend. I looked behind me at Shinganshina, and that’s when I noticed it. The Armored Titan, she had told me about this one as well, this titan was another titan shifter.

“Uh Levi” I said.

“What?” Levi snapped.

“I just wanted to warn you about the titan, who is running straight towards the wall” Levi stopped walking before turning around to look.

“Shit” I heard him mutter before heading towards the boat which was nearly full of people. Levi climbed on just in time for the Armored titan smashed into the inner wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's POV

I watched as some humans were sent flying into the distance with the impact of the Armored Titan hitting the wall. I felt a little uncomfortable with the fact I was now being taken away from my home. I looked at Levi, who was still holding me, he's facial expression hadn't changed at all but I could tell by the way his eyes were, was that he was surprised that this had happened.

I looked around the boat at the people who had managed to survive the titan attack; they to look surprised with what had occurred. I noticed Mikasa and Armin who were in the crowd, the blond was crying and being comforted by his friend but I could tell Mikasa was also surprised with what had occurred but she was concealing this from everyone else. These humans relied on the wall a little too much.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked Levi.

"I'll take you back to the Survey Corps' Headquarters and Erwin will decided what's going to happen" Levi replied.

"Okay, are you going to carry me all the way there" I questioned, Levi gave me a questioning look before realising that he was still carrying me. I was gently placed onto the floor before standing up and looked at anything which wasn't Levi.

"Eren, do you have any family?" Levi suddenly asked.

"Not that I know about, I lived outside the wall for as long as I could remember" I replied looking at the second wall we were approaching.

"Then how do you know you name is Eren" Levi questioned.

"My top, it has the name Eren Jaeger, so that must be my name" I said.

"So, you don't remember anything before being outside the wall" Levi said.

"Nothing" We reached the gate to the new wall. The boat stopped moving and the humans started to get off. Some men in a uniform similar to Levi's but with a rose on the back where helping people to get off before telling them, where to go.

I followed Levi off the boat and towards two humans, once they came into focus I recognized them from outside the wall. Hanji and Erwin, I think their names were.

"Where were you?" Levi shouted out them.

"I'm sorry Levi, but once everyone was ready, we got word that another titan had destroyed the inner wall of Wall Maria" Erwin informed Levi.

"You mean the Armored Titan" I finally spoke up.

"What?" Hanji questioned looking over at me.

"The titan you referring to is known as the Armored Titan and the Titan which destroyed the outer wall is known as the Colossal Titan" I replied.

"They have names" Levi stated.

"Well, the shifters do the normal titans don't" I replied.

"Shifters?" Erwin said looking confused.

"Shifters are humans who are able to transform into titans" I explained.

"How do you know all this?" Hanji asked.

"You probably won't recognize me by looking but my eyes aren't different" I said before moving towards Hanji. She looked at my eyes before gasping.

"You're that titan that we met outside the wall"

"Yes, I'm one of the seven titan shifters known as the Rogue Titan" I replied.

"He saved many people lives back in Shinganshina" Levi spoke up.

"We need to go back to headquarters this conversation isn't something that should be over heard" Erwin said before climbing onto his horse. Hanji followed Erwin's action before handing the rains of another horse to Levi.

"We thought that your horse would be left behind, you and him will have to share" Erwin said. Levi got on the horse first and I followed.

"Wrap your arms around my waist so you don't fall off" Levi said and I did what he said.

The horses started moving and heading in a direction far away from the humans. It took half an hour before we reach the headquarters that Erwin was talking about. Once the horse stopped moving I climbed off, followed by Levi. Levi took the horse over to a stable and gave it to someone before walking back over to me. Hanji and Erwin did the same before Erwin motioned us to follow him.

I stuck to Levi's side, I felt a bit awkward since many humans were staring at me. Erwin suddenly stopped outside a door before opening it and walking inside followed by Hanji and Levi. I stepped inside to see a desk and chair with a bookcase to the right hand side and a couple of chairs to the side. Hanji grabbed to chairs and placed them in front to the desk before sitting down in one and motioned me to sit down in the other.

"Right, firstly what's your name?" Erwin questioned.

"Eren, sir" I replied.

"Right Eren, I need to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully" Erwin said.

"Of course" I replied.

"What can shifters do?" Erwin questioned.

"Shifters, can transform into titans, in their titan forms they have abilities but they are different for different shifters" I answered.

"Okay, how many shifters are there?" Erwin asked.

"7 that are known" I replied.

"How do you transform into a titan" Hanji questioned.

"I physically injurer myself but it has to draw blood, for example I bite my thumb, I also have to have a goal in mind to transform" I answered.

"Do you know who the other shifters are" Levi butted in.

"No, only her, the other shifters we haven't seen but we know they exist" I replied.

"Her? Who her?" Erwin questioned.

"She can create fear, any human or titan in range of her using her fear ability, they will cower in front of her. She is able to use her abilities in both human or titan form. She's death. She is death herself"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had my GCSE's then an never ending writers' block.

Erwin’s POV

After questioning Eren, I got Hanji to escort Eren to an empty Guest room.

“What are you planning to do?” Levi questioned.

“Having someone who has expert knowledge on titans would be an helpful asset, but we’re have to keep on a down low so no one discovers what Eren really is” I informed him.

“We can’t keep him here since people are going to start questioning, why a kid, who isn’t a part of the Scouting Legion is hanging around here” Levi said.

“Well maybe we should put him through the military training, people wouldn’t question him being here when he completes it” I suggested.

“I’ll ask him later”

“You seem to have a connection with him” I said.

“Shut up” Levi snapped before walking out of my office.

 

Eren’s POV

I looked around the room which Hanji had taken me too. It was quite basic but then again, I’ve never been in a bedroom before.

“Eren” Hanji spoke.

“Hummm”

“Why won’t you tell us the name of the other Titan Shiftier” Hanji questioned.

“Because I made a promise to her, don’t worry Miss Hanji, you’ll meet her soon” I replied with a smile on my face.

 

Anonymous’ POV

I walked up to the gaping hole in the human’s wall. Shit, they’ve already started their plan. I stepped through the hole to see the corpses of humans, some complete, some in halves. I gently bent down and started to collect the human remains, before placing them in pile in a open area space. Then shifting into my human form, before going into the remains of house hoping to find something to dig with. After a few moments of searching I located a spade, then headed back to the bodies. I gently placed each body into the hole I had created, I know it’s not very kind to put them in one massive grave but at least their bodies will be left alone.

“I’m sorry you had to suffer” I gently whispered before covering the mangled bodies. The smell of a titan wafted through the air, a 10 meter.

‘What’s a titan doing all the way back here?’ I questioned. I started to walk towards the second breached hole located at the inner wall. I peeped out of it so see, one of the abnormal titans sniffing the ground, probably looking for an alive human which is bad news for me. But before I could do anything, the titan’s head snapped up and looked in my direction. The titan let out a growl and started charging in my direction.

I knelt down to the ground pressing my palm flat on the floor, just before the titan had reached me I used my abilities to create a barrier out of the earth. I carefully listen to the Titan scratching at the raised earth, I knew it wouldn’t hold the titan out for long, so I quickly shifted into my titan form, destroying half of the barrier. The titan leaped towards me, once I had reached full height, I lashed out, grabbing the titan by the nape before ripping the nape insuring that the titan was dead, I dropped the body on the floor and snapped a couple of times of the nape.

‘Eren, I hope you’re safe’

 

Eren’s POV

I stared outside the window in my room, lost in thought. The smell of humans wafted through the window, I felt the titan in stir but I was still able in control of it.

“Oi Eren” Levi said behind me.

“Yeah”

“Gotta talk to you about some think” Levi spoke.

“What about?”

“People are gunna start asking questions if you hang around here, so the commander wants you to enrol into the military training, it takes five years” Levi answered.

 “K”

“What’s wrong with you?” Levi questioned.

“You could say I’m a little homesick, I’ve never been anywhere inside the wall, I kind of feel caged after the all these years” I replied. “Anyway, when do I have to leave?”

“Later this week” Levi said before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren’s POV 

By the end of the week, I had personally got to know Squad Leader Hanji, Commander Erwin and Captain Levi’s squad quite well. At this moment in time I was with Petra, who was helping me collect the little amount of clothing, I had. The commander had bought me some clothes, since Captain Levi had complained about the idea of me wearing the same clothes every day.

“We’ll try and visit you when we can” Petra said. 

“I understand if you can’t since you have a job to do but seeing a friendly face from time to time would be nice” I replied before giving Petra a warm smile. Hanji entered my room before taking me by my arm and started pulling me towards the entrance of the Scouting Legion main headquarters. 

“I’ll be visiting you every month to keep tabs on you” Hanji said looping her arm with mine. 

“I’ll look forward to it, Miss Hanji” 

“What did I say about calling me Miss Hanji” Hanji said looking at me with a stern look. 

“Sorry” 

“Shitty glasses, leave the kid alone” Captain Levi said walking up to us, with a horse in tow. 

“Don’t be a sourpuss Levi” Hanji replied. 

“You remember the information we gave you” Captain Levi questioned. The information I was given was a basic background information, date of birth and parents. Since I don’t remember when I was born or who my parents are the commander and Miss Hanji had created them. 

My parents are Clara and Grisha Jaeger and I was born on March 30th. Which was actually the day Captain Levi, Commander Erwin and Miss Hanji first met me in Titan Form. I took the horse from Captain Levi before climbing on. 

“Oi brat, no one knows what you are so don’t get majorly injured, don’t need people to see you growing another arm or leg” Captain Levi said with his famous black expression being worn on his face. 

“I’ll be careful” I replied before kicking the horse into motion, the horse started heading towards the town of Trost, where I was meant to sign up to the military. I wonder where she is, has she reached the wreckage of Shiganshina yet. Will I ever see her again, what if the colossal titan never appears and I stuck this place forever. No Eren don’t think about that. 

What felt like an eternity of riding, which really was a couple of hours, I finally reached the community hall in Trost. Dismounting from my horse, I walked towards the entrance of the hall, there was a line but not a long one. I could hear surrounding people make comments about those lined up. Two of them were from Shiganshina, Armin and Mikasa, I think their names were. 

“Name” The Soldier asked.

“Eren Jaeger”

“Age” 

“12” 

“What Wall and place where you born in?”

“Wall Maria and Shiganshina” 

“Parents names, Jobs, life status”

“Clara and Grisha Jaeger, Waitress and doctor, both deceased” 

“Alright, you be sent to have a medical check to see if you in a healthy condition” The Man said before point towards the other side of the hall to a line of people. I nodded before taking my form and heading over to the back of the line. After waiting for about 10 minutes, a man walked before over to a chair before taking bloods and my temperature. Luckily Miss Hanji created a serum which kept my internal body temperature low to about the same as a humans. 

“Okay, you seem to be in a good condition, your body temperature was a little high but that’s nothing to be worried about. You will now be transported to the training yard. The wagon out from will take you there” The Doctor said before dismissing me. 

I headed outside before walking over to the wagon. A couple of people were already there including Mikasa and Armin. I noticed that the horse I had rode here had vanished. Once of the scouts must have retrieved it. I climbed onto the wagon taking a seat in the corner. 

“What’s your name?” Armin questioned.

“Eren Jaeger” I replied.

“I’m Armin Arlert and this is Mikasa Ackerman” He introduced. 

“I’m Mina Carolina, it’s nice to meet you” A girl spoke. I looked over, she had black hair tied up in pigtails. 

“Yeah same” I muttered before looking at everyone else. Opposite me was two males, one with short blond hair and the other with sort of shaggy black hair. 

“I’m Bertolt Hoover and this is Reiner Braun” The Shaggy black haired man said. I studied them for a moment, something didn’t seem right about them for some reason, they also seem familiar.

“Anyone know how long the journey is going to take” Mina asked. 

“Half a day” Reiner replied before the conversation died down. Not long later the wagon had started moving and we were heading towards the training camp where we would spend the next five years of our life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is quite crap. I had no idea what to write.

Anonymous’ POV

I walked towards the second wall protecting the humans; titans were pressing themselves against the wall trying to reach up the humans above. These must be the people who defended the human’s from the titans. But if that’s all of them on the wall then they don’t have much protection if the colossal titan or armoured titan appeared again. I stood up to a part of the wall which seemed different from the rest of the wall; it has a picture upon it as well it was sticking out from the wall itself. I pressed my hand again the gap between the two parts of the wall. This must be the entrance to the human territory.

Garrison Soldier’s POV

I was manning the canons just like any other day when I suddenly heard a crash coming from bellow. I quickly looked around to make sure there weren’t any superiors around before walking towards the edge of the wall and peering over. Below there were 7 titans ranging from different meters trying to climb the wall, but that wasn’t what caught my attention. There was a 15 meter titan looking intensely at the gate, some of the titans which were close to it were trying to move away from it as fast as they could.

“Soldier, what you are doing” Captain Weilman shouted.

“Sir there is a titan trying to get through the gate” I replied before pointing towards said titan.

“That’s impossible” Captain Weilman

Levi’s POV

“Levi, another intelligent titan has appeared” Hanji shouted whilst barging into my office.

“What”

“The garrison just reported that an abnormal titan was moving around the gate making it look like it was trying to open it plus the titans in the area closest to the abnormal titan seemed to have an unusual effect on them.” Hanji said before slouching onto the chair.

“Is it still there?” I questioned.

“Yes”

“Get you 3d maneuver gear and then meet me outside the stables” I ordered before moving towards the corner of the room which was were my 3d maneuver gear was located. I heard my office door slam and the footsteps of someone running away.

Once I put my 3d maneuver gear on, I quickly walked towards the stables before retrieving mine and Hanji’s horses. Once shitty glasses appeared I got onto my horse before giving Hanji her horse. I kicked the horse before manoeuvring it in the direction of the gate. It didn’t take long before we reached the gate, using the 3d maneuver gear we scaled the wall which was the quickest way, once we reached the top, Hanji and I walked over to the crowd of garrisons.

“Is the abnormal still here?” I questioned.

“Yes, Captain Levi” Captain Weilman said before moving out the way. I peered over and looked down. A 15-meter titan with shaggy black hair was walking around the gate, just like Hanji said there was about 10 meter between the 15-meter titan and the rest of the titans.

I used the gap between the titans to my advantage, I walked to edge before falling off, I heard Hanji and the garrison shout after me but I shot the grapple-hooks towards the wall. Once I was close to the titan I noticed that this titan had heterochromia just like Eren but the colour was different., instead of ocean blue and golden yellow, this titan had red and black eyes.

“Can you hear me” I shouted towards the titan. I heard the garrisons question what I was doing but if this titan was like Eren, then it should understand what I’m saying. The titan looked at me before backing away from me, it’s hand moved towards it’s nape. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the garrison abseiling down the wall as well. The titan let out a growl, some sort of lightning surrounded its body causing some of the soldier to gasp. The titan let out another roar, and the area was submerged in white light. As the light cleared, the titan was seen running into the distance, I noticed that something was scorched into the ground.

_Eren_


	9. Chapter 9

Levi’s POV

“Levi” Hanji muttered shaking me, I looked down to the ground which had Eren’s name burnt into it, fear flooded through my body as I watched the titan retreat into the distance. It was her, that titan, the one Eren was had talked about.

“It was her, Hanji” I whispered looking over at her with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?” Hanji questioned.

“The first day we meet Eren in his human form, he said there were 7 titan shifters and that one caused fear to both humans and titans, Hanji didn’t you feel it the fear causing through your veins, the fear no one in the scouting legion would feel if they had plenty of experience” I answered.

“Why would she appear now, though?”

“I have no idea, maybe she’s after Eren” I replied.

“But that might mean she’s like Eren, fighting to protect the humans do not destroy them like the Armoured or Colossal titan,” Hanji said.

“I don’t know, that might be a possibility but remember when Eren was with us, whenever he spoke about her, he was praising her but he never gave away too much away from her” I replied before turning away and started to climb up the wall.

“The titan’s gone” I spoke to the garrison captain before walking straight passed him and then getting down the wall. Hanji was following behind me and for once was quiet.

“Oi, four eyes, tomorrow go to the training camp, Eren’s in and find out for once and for all about this female titan shifter” I ordered before climbing onto my horse and headed back to headquarters.

“Levi” Hanji called out.

“What”

“Do you think it’s a good idea for Eren to find out about this titan shifter turning up, we never know whether he has a hidden agenda” Hanji said, I could hear the pain in her voice just by suggesting the idea.

“I know Hanji but we have to, if that means getting information then we have to risk it” I replied.

Eren’s POV

 _‘Eren’_ I opened my eyes and frantically looked around the room for who was calling my name.

 _‘Eren’_  

_‘EREN ANSWER ME’ The voice shouted inside my head._

_‘Ava is that you?’ I questioned._

_‘No, it’s Santa Clause’ Ava replied sarcastically._

_‘Yeah, yeah very funny Ava’ I replied._

_‘Where are you Eren, I can sense that you’re inside the wall but where I have no idea and how did you get into human territory?’ Ava questioned._

_‘Yes I’m inside the human settlement at the training camp for their military, when the first wall fell I helped some humans to get away from the titans but doing so ended up being attacked from behind by a titan and had to return to my human form, then I was pulled by a human military person into a human craft called a boat then was sent to the centre of the new wall’ I replied._

_‘Why do I have a feeling there is more to the story than you’re letting on’ Ava teased._

_‘Well yeah but it was easy to give you the short version’ I muttered._    

_‘Was the military human a handsome male that you brain short circuited and was entering the human’s second wall before it started working again’_

_‘Shut up’ I shouted a blush covered my face._

_‘Awe is Eren embarrassed’_

_‘Shut up’_

“Eren are you alright, you seem a bit flustered,” a voice said. I looked over to see Armin standing beside me; a look of worry covered his face.

“It’s alright Armin, I’m fine just couldn’t sleep so I was remembering some old memories” I replied.

“Okay,” He replied before heading back to his cot.

_‘Who was that?’ Ava questioned._

_‘Armin Arlert he one of the human cadets here, I also saved him during the fall of their wall, he has become a close friend here along with his other friend Mikasa’ I replied._

_‘You’re making friends I’m impressed’ Ava teased again._

_‘Where are you anyway’ I asked trying to change the subject._

_‘In some forest outside the second wall, I have seemed to intrigue some of the humans when I was looking at the gate’ Ava replied._

_‘That can’t be good’ I replied remembering that Commander Erwin wanted to keep things on a down low._

_‘Nah, I think most humans categorised me with the abnormal titans’ Ava answered but she seemed to have hesitated during the end._

_‘What is it, Ava?’ I questioned._

_‘Two humans came down the wall, one was male and the other was female, the male has short black hair and was quite small for a human and the other had dark brown hair and was wearing glasses’ Ava replied._

_‘They might have been Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji’ I replied._

_‘Who’_

_‘Captain Levi is one of the most experienced and capable soldiers they have in the survey corps, he has his own handpicked squad who he deems worthy. Squad Leader Hanji is a scientist, she experiments of Titan, so humans are able to defend themselves and defeat the titans’ I explained._

_‘Eren I have to go, there some titans approaching and I’m in human form, I’ll talk later but I just want to say be careful, I have no idea what these people are like but I believe that they will visit you soon to talk about me’ Ava replied._

_‘What do I do?’ I questioned._

_‘Tell the truth if you trust these people Eren’ Ava replied before I felt her gone from my mind._

I looked around the room, it was time to get up, and most of the cadets had their uniform on and headed towards the hall to get food. I climbed out of the cot and quickly put my uniform on. Once done I headed towards the door and stepped outside. The words of Ava still rang in my mind I had no idea whether Ava was right or not but now it was making me agitated whether Levi or Miss Hanji would turn up today.

“Eren, what’s wrong you look lost,” A voice said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see both Armin and Mikasa standing there.

“It’s nothing” I replied before stepping into the hall and collecting my food.

“Are you sure, you know you can talk to us anytime right?" Armin said.

“I know” I answered before giving him a reassuring smile. Breakfast went by quite quickly, no one not even Jean wanted to argue about anything they were saying. I heard the door creak open and in stepped Instructor Shadis.

“Cadet Yeager, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe is here to see you”


	10. Chapter 10

Eren’s POV

I felt everyone eyes fall onto me as I got up and headed towards the door, Ava was right about Hanji visiting. I followed the Instructor toward an off-limits building and noticed that Hanji waiting inside. Instructor Shadis opened to door to the room with Hanji inside, and Hanji stood to greet me. 

“Do you want me to stay Hanji?” Instructor Shadis questioned.

“No” Hanji replied before shoving him out the room and closing the door in his face. 

“Miss Hanji is this about the abnormal titan who appeared yesterday,” I asked.

“If you know that, then you know it wasn’t an abnormal” Hanji replied before sitting down. 

“It was her,” I said. 

“Eren, have you been in contact with her, ” she asked.

“Wel, it depends on your idea of contact” I replied.

“Eren please tell us about her” Hanji pleaded. I gave her a nod before sitting down beside her. 

“When I was younger, I was struggling to survive, I wasn’t that great about transforming between my two forms and sometimes titans would attack whenever I wasn’t alert. One day, I was caught by a 14-meter titan and she saved me, taught me how to transform with ease and how to use my powers, she made the titans fear me, then she heard from a titan that there were two shifters up to something suspicious, so she left to find out what they were planning and I was left behind to protect the wall. Not long after she left I meet you and Levi and then the wall was breached and you know what happened after” I explained. 

“Does she have a name” Hanji asked. 

“Ava”

“What abilities does Ava have?” Hanji questioned.

“Fear creation, electricity control and, she probably has lots more but I don’t know them” I answered. 

“Eren, why did you always keep secrets about her but now you happy to talk about her?” Hanjin asked. 

“Because she said I could” I replied. 

“How” 

“By using her ability, it allows her to communicate with me over a huge distance” I answered. 

“Eren, would you be able to communicate with her at this moment,” Hanji asked.

“I’ve never tried it” I said. 

“Okay, could you tr…” Hanji started but I interrupted her. 

“NO” 

“What do you mean?” Hanji questioned.

“If I attempted to open my mind and try to locate Ava, it at risk of another titan to take advantage and damage my brain” I answered. 

“That’s possible” 

“Miss Hanji, I informed you that there were 7 titan shifters known at this moment but there might be more still living outside, I can’t risk the chance that another having the same   
ability as Ava” I stated before standing up and headed towards the door. “Please excuse me, I have an assessment with the 3d maneuverer gear” I replied before leaving. 

After collecting my 3d maneuverer gear, I headed towards the woods where the other cadets were. 

“Eren” I heard Armin shouted, I gave him a wave and ran over. 

“Who and what did Squad Leader Hanji want?” Mikasa asked when I reached them. 

“I don’t want to talk about” I said. 

“Okay” Armin replied but Mikasa wasn’t convinced.


	11. Chapter 11

Ava’s POV

I watched quietly as the titans’ claw at the wall, the last couple of years had been quiet but in the air, there was a disturbance. I had warned Eren a while ago to be alert that the Colossal and Armoured Titans may arise again but so far there was nothing.

‘Mistress, there is a build of a titans coming from the west’ Marco another titan shifter said mentally.

‘Kay, according Eren during the Wall Maria incident there was also a build-up of titans, call for reinforcements if the other shifters are planning on re-creating the incident’ I ordered.

‘Yes Ma’am’ Marco replied before walking off.

_‘Eren’ I said down the mental link._

_‘Hey Ava’_

_‘I want you to up the look out, for any humans acting strange there has been an increase of titans from the west, they might attempt to attack again’ I informed him._

_‘Okay Ava, I heard from Hanji that in a couple of days the scouting legion will be going on an expedition, should I warn them?’ Eren questioned._

_‘I would, they might attack knowing that the scouting legion will not be here to defend humanity’ I replied before disconnecting the link just before Marco returned._

‘Message has been sent, they will be here in a couple of days’ Marco said.

‘That’s a close call, if Eren cannot stop the scouting legion from leaving it might just be us against all these titans and maybe the other shifters’ I replied.

 

Eren’s POV

After Ava disappeared from my mind I quickly jumped from the bench I was sitting on having dinner before running out of the mess hall, heading to Instructor Shadis barracks. Once I reached them I hammered on the door, it was not long before an irritated face of the instructors appeared from behind the door.

“What is it Jaeger?” Shadis said.

“I need to speak it Squad Leader Hanji immediately” I shouted.

“Squad Leader Hanji is busy preparing for the expedition, it must wait, now go back to your barracks” Shadis ordered.

“You do not understand it is important” I argued.

“And I said it must wait” Shadis replied before slamming the door in my face.

‘I am going to go myself, this is important’ I silently agreed with myself before taking off in the direction of the entrance to the camp. I noticed Mikasa and Armin trying to catch up with me but I carried on, the could not find out about the shifters not yet anyway.

_‘Ava, the instructor at this camp will not allow me to contact the Scouting Legion, I am going on foot to find them’ I informed her._

_‘Okay Eren, so far there is not any move from the shifters but more titans are arriving, humanity is not stupid they will start to notice something soon’ Ava replied._

_‘Okay, I will contact you when I reach them’ I replied before pulling away from the link._

It took me a couple of hours to reach the nearest town, I could not see any scouts or horses which we could to the main headquarters. I walked towards the busiest market place, I they were leaving maybe the collecting some supplies.

“Eren, what are you going here?” A voice said from behind me, I turned around to see Petra and Oulo.

“Miss Petra, I need to reach squad leader Hanji and Commander Erwin, this is important” I stated.

“Oulo carry on getting supplies I will take Eren to headquarters” Petra said dumping a load of stuff into Oulo arms before dragging me off to her horse.

“It has to be really important, you seemed to have run the whole way here” Petra said helping me to mount her house behind her.

“Instructor Shadis refused to contact you on my behalf and this information cannot wait until after the expedition” I replied as Petra took off.

“It is good to see you again Eren” Petra said.

“It’s good to see you too Petra” I replied.

_‘Ava I have met one of the soldiers on Levi Squad she is taking me to the headquarters as we speak’_

_‘Okay but Eren we are not really speaking are we’ Ava teased._

_‘You know what I mean’ I replied before turning my attention to what Petra was talking about._

“Hey Eren, do you ever regret turning yourself in to the scouting legion?” Petra questioned.

“Not really but sometimes I get homesick” I replied. It was not long until we arrived at Headquarters. Levi, Erwin, and Hanji were placing supplies onto the wagons, they noticed the horse coming towards them and looked up to see who it was.

“Hey Eren, if you wanted to say goodbye you could have called” Levi teased while I dismounted from the horse.

“I have been in contact with Ava” I said.

“We probably should take this in private” Erwin said before turning and heading towards his office. Once inside I took a seat next to Hanji in front of the desk.

“What did Ava want?” Erwin questioned.

“There has been an accumulation of titans coming from the west and as we speak more titans are arriving, we believe that the shifters might be planning to do the same that happened five years ago,” I told them.

“Ava also believes that the shifters might be hiding inside the wall meaning they would have full knowledge of what is happening inside the walls and if I was them I would attack again when the main titan defence in the walls were out of the way”

“We will call off the expedition, we cannot risk the safely of the civilians in wall rose” Erwin said a little irritated the all the planning had gone down the drain.

_‘Eren would I be able to take over for a few moments’ Ava asked._

_‘Sure’_

Levi’s POV

I turned around to escorted Eren back to his training camp when I noticed his eyes seemed to fade.

“Eren” I said shaking him a little which caught Erwin’s and Hanji’s attention.

“What’s wrong with him” Hanji asked concern filled her voice.

“Nothing” A voice said coming out of Eren’s mouth but it was not his.

“Who are you?” I questioned.

“Ava, I have only taken Eren’s body over from a few moments” The voice said.

“I did not think you could do that” Hanji said excitement beamed in her eyes.

“I do not normally anyway, what I wanted to say is do not completely cancel the expedition more like delay it, if the theory of the shifters is inside the wall or even associates of the shifters find out about the expedition being cancel they might panic and it would be impossible to find out about them” Ava said.

“So, what are we meant to do?” Erwin questioned.

“Easy, delay if for a few days if they have not attacked by the end of the week then you are free to go but if they do then you will be here to protect Trost” Ava replied.

“Why Trost?” I asked.

“There seemed to be a major build-up of titan surrounding the district I would guess that is where the shifters are planning on striking next” Ava said before Eren’s eyes seemed to return to the original colours.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren’s POV

  
I watched silently from the back of my mind as Ava spoke to Levi, Hanji and Erwin. If what happened five years ago happens again, I must stop it this time. I kind of still feel guilty for not stopping the incident from happening but know it is time to make it right and protect all those people who live in Trost like I did with Mikasa and Armin – with Petra.

I felt Ava pull away and my own consciousness return to my body, I saw the apparent surprise on the three faces, I never told them about her ability reaching that far but then again, we never needed to do it because she never needs to speak through me.

“Eren it is getting late, stay here for the night and we shall speak more about this in the morning,” Erwin said before turning back to the papers on his desk. I turned and felt but not before wishing all three of them a goodnight.

It did not take long before I reached my room well the room I stayed in before applying to become a soldier for the military. I sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling, the room itself was sparkling I believe that Levi was responsible on that part maybe this was now my permeant room. _  
_

_“Eren, I wish to inform you that reinforcements have turned up but a large crowd of titans have followed_ them _,” Ava said._ _  
_

_“Ok… wait since when did we have reinforcements?” I questioned._ _  
_

_“I met another shifter which has the ability to control_ a certain number _of titans which were made at the same time of him, so they are reinforcements for us but they are originally titans” Ava explained._ _  
_

_“But if he is a shifter then are they original human or titan,” I asked._ _  
_

_“I’m not sure Eren” Ava replied._ _  
_

_“Okay, I going to get some_ sleep _,” I said before pulling away then closing my eyes._

I felt the darkness call for me, I felt sleep call for me and I willing went towards it but I could not shake the feeling that something was going to happened and none of it good.

~The Next Day~

I woke suddenly with soldier shouting left, right and centre. I quickly climbed out of bed and looked out the window. Soldiers were rushing to get their horses at the same time as putting their 3d maneuver gear on.

What was going on? Erwin said that they were going to postpone the mission until they were proof that the shifters were not going to attack Trost unless… at that second Levi burst through my door as well as a presence in my mind suddenly appeared. _  
_

_“Eren, it is the Colossal Titan – it is outside_ Trost _,” Ava said at the same time Levi shouted._

“The Colossal Titan back”


	13. Chapter 13

Eren ran into the courtyard followed by Levi, Ava had informed them that the reinforcements would create a barrier around the hole to prevent any more titans for infiltrating the wall also Ava and Marco would be inside the wall to stop the titans but they need the scouting legion to hurry up because there were so many titans in a small place that a person could take down before the would start destroying the people's houses.

Eren was given a spare 3d Maneuverer Gear and a horse before taken off with Levi and his squad whilst the others were preparing all the supplies that they needed because of the closeness of the legion's headquarters from the Trost District. Garrison Soldiers were scattered all over the wall whilst the cadets had been spread all around the district itself some were helping with the evacuation others were near the hole to prevent any more titans from reaching the evacuation site.

Eren and Levi rode to the wall before using the 3d Maneuverer Gear to propel themselves up the wall. Trost district was a mess, titans ranging from 3 meters to 15 meters were spread out throughout the district, there were multiple decomposing titans which were probably been taken down by their titan shifter allies.

"Which titans are this Ava person?" Levi questioned.

"She is not in titan form and plus didn't you see here once in titan form" Eren replied.

"Yes, but all titans seem to look the same after you have killed plenty" Levi answered before asking "If she is not in titan form then how are we meant to find her".

"She will find us" Eren replied before being interrupted by Mikasa.

"Eren where have you been we have been worried sick?" Mikasa questioned whilst dragging Armin over with her completely ignoring the soldiers who have been giving her orders to help with the evacuation.

"It's classified," Eren said completely blanking his friends.

_'Ava, Levi, his squad and I have reached the wall, where are you?' Eren called out._

_'Um... on top of Marco's head trying to good viewpoint of the whole situation' Ava replied._

_'Okay, what does Marco's titan look like to prevent Levi and his squad from killing him plus could you not get a good viewpoint whilst in titan form" Eren said._

_'I am being lazy" Ava answered then added 'Look for a freckled titan with someone sitting on its head it should not be hard to see'._

_'Okay, we need a meeting point to explain to Levi and his squad the situation and whatever plan which you have come up with' Eren said._

_'See that big ass boulder go to that' Ava replied._ Eren pulled away from his connection with Ava then turned to Levi who was speaking to Commander Pixis. Eren ran over leaving Mikasa and Armin behind the less they knew about what Eren really was the safer they would be. Once he reached Levi's side Eren leant down and whispered into Levi's ear about meeting Ava by the bolder, Levi quickly finished his conversation with Pixis then summoned his squad over before turning to abseil down the side the wall into the district followed by his squad and Eren. Mikasa attempted to follow but was stopped by the soldiers in her squad.

The group flew through the buildings whilst taking down the titans in their path when they reached the boulder a freckled titan was slightly leaning on the boulder whilst a female was sitting atop of the said boulder.

"Is that Ava" Petra shouted over to Eren who replied with a nod.

"Who's the titan?" Gunther questioned.

"Another titan shifter called Marco" Eren answered before landing on the boulder next to Ava.

"Long time no see Eren," Ava said.

"Likewise," Eren replied.

"You must be Levi," Ava said looking over to the black-haired midget, who nodded in response.

"What is the plan?" Oluo questioned.

"You are standing on it" Ava replied.

"You want to move the boulder to plug the whole in the wall," Petra said.

"Yep"

"But how this will be impossible to move" Petra asked.

"They plan to move it in their titan's form whilst we prevent any titans from stopping them" Levi stated.

"Correct"

"How do you know that a huge titan is going be coming through when you are attempting to plug the hole," Oluo said.

"Does it look like there are any titans entering through the hole?" Ava questioned which caused the squad to look over to the hole on the other side of the district.

"No," Petra said.

"How are you preventing any titans from entering?" Levi questioned.

"Marco has the ability to control some titans which mean that they are barricading the titans from entering" Ava replied.

"So, we better get a more on," Eren said.

"Yus" Ava replied before jumping of boulder then bit her thumb to transform into her titan form. Ava's titan form was 15 meter, with long silver hair with some feminine features and to the looks of it there was a mark spiralling around her left leg.

Eren was next he too transformed into his 15-meter titan form next to Ava then turned to face the bolder behind him before signalling to the others to get off the bolder whilst positioning himself to pick it up. Eren let some of the sunlight to be absorbed before pulling with all this titan might to lift the bolder.

He started raising it slowly and carefully to prevent himself from dropping it onto one of his humans. The steps were shaky but he felt Marco and Ava walking behind him to prevent him from falling backwards, there was quite a distance from the bolder original place to the hole in the wall.

_'Ava, it is getting harder to keep the titans out, they are attempting to eat the ones that I am controlling' Marco informed Ava._

_'Please try your hardest to keep them in control even if it is until the last stretch to the hole' Ava replied._

_'I will try my best' Marco said._

_'Eren, I know that this really heavy but Marco is finding it harder to keep the titans in control because they are being attacked by the ones being kept outside' Ava told Eren._

_'I am trying my best to kept this in my arm Ava' Eren replied._

_'I know Eren I just wanted you to know the situation' Ava said._

Levi and his squad were getting a few funny looks from other soldiers but even without really questioning it they were taking the titans down which were in the way of the three titans with the bolder.

_'Eren I have had an idea one we reach the stretch to the hole in a straight line I want you to stop' Ava said before jumping ahead of the scouts to reach the hole faster._

Once Ava reached the hole she bent down and pressed her hands onto the ground before focusing in her mind with a picture of a ramp, the earth started to rumble before it started to rise into the ramp which Ava was imagining. When the ramp had taken shape in the earth, Eren was finally on the last stretch to the hole, Levi and his squad noticed what Ava had done and quickly got out the way so Eren was able to place the bolder onto this earth made ramp.

Ava and Eren steady the bolder at the top of the ramp and with the help of Marco they pushed it down, the bolder went flying at a huge velocity and smashed in the hole.

_'I'd would call that a hole in one' Ava said._

_'That was terrible' both Eren and Marco replied but was laughing anyway._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey, I'm still alive, I do apologise for not updating in such a long time but I have been really busy with assignments and others stories that this sort of got forgotten about. I am probably going to take so long until I update again and I do apologies about that. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and will have a wonderful new year. 
> 
> ~ MarvelYaoiFanGirl

Levi and his squad kept other soldiers away from the three titan shifters as they changed back, anyone who came anywhere near was sent to eliminate the remaining titans in the city. Eren and Marco pulled Ava from the tissue which kept her chained to her titan form, Ava was only half conscious since she had used a large amount of her power in a short amount of time. Ava wrapped an arm around Eren's neck as the pair stumbled away from the three decomposing titan forms.

Erwin was waiting on top of a partly destroyed house watching as the trainee and experienced soldiers took down the remaining titans.

"Commander Erwin, I take it" Ava shouted to the blonde haired man, Erwin looked down at the girl before jumping off the roof and landing perfectly on his feet.

"Ava, I guess" Erwin replied.

"Correctamondo" Ava answered.

"We better return to our headquarters before you answer any serious questions, this is not something that should be overheard" Erwin spoke and the others nodded. Hanji, Erwin, Levi and the three shifters left Trost leaving Levi's squad behind to coordinate the clear up on Commander Erwin's behalf.

The journey did not take long as all were eager to return to base and learn more about the titan shifters expect they did not know that being a shifter came at a price, one which Eren, Marco and Ava had suffered through.

Once they arrived at the scouting legions main headquarters, they all instantly headed towards Commander Erwin’s office. Ava did not waste any time launching into the information that the humans would need to know if they were planning to fight the titan shifters.

“Some people believe that after 13 years of being a titan then you will die and the power will be passed onto another human but the information is incorrect after 13 years the shifter becomes incredibly weak whilst they body properly adapts to the powers being awoke during the thirteenth year, this means that the shifter become incredibly vulnerable and can die during this year, after the thirteenth year is over the shifter become stronger unlocking abilities which are hidden in that form. Currently here in Wall Rose there are seven titan shifters including us, three of them are enemies to this wall whilst the fourth is quite conflicted about their past to think about harming humanity” Ava explained.

“You need to know that there are people who wish to destroy you lot who have sent these three shifters, these are…” before Ava could continue the door for Erwin’s office slammed open and two men walked inside both were wearing similar uniform to Erwin except the logos were different, one had a horse on it whilst the other had a rose. These were the commanders for the Garrisons and Military Police.

“Erwin, I demanded to know what the hell your soldiers were doing walking about not kill three titans which could have been a threat to humanity” Nile shouted his eyes trained on Erwin before he glanced over at Levi and Hanji.

_‘C’mon we better get out of here’ Ava said to Eren and Marco._

The trio moved quickly and quietly as possible but as they reached the door unnoticed, a voice spoke.

“Where are you three going?” Pixis spoke up his eyes trained to three shifters.


	15. Chapter 15

"You should be ashamed of yourselves trying to run off whilst others are in the room, you swore to give your lives to humanity and after the fight in Trost you are trying to run away like cowards" Nile Dok, Commander of the Military Police said.

"Excuse me sir, I would not say we were running away after all if we were I am quite sure that we would be half way to the other side of Wall Rose by now and I am assuming that you are here because of the attack on Trost, you and Commander Pixis are here to discuss with Commander Smith, considering this is probably information that you would not want other members of the Scouting Legion to overhear then the last thing you would want is myself and my two co-workers to be present now if you will excuse us, sir but some of us have work to do" Ava replied, her face was blank of any emotion as she turned around opened the office door and walked out with Eren and Marco following, she could just here Erwin, Levi and Hanji snicker at her response and the expression which Commander Dok was currently wearing. 

Mikasa and Armin watched as Eren and the two new individuals' one girl and one boy walked out of the Commanders' office not long after the Commander of the Military Police and Garrisons stepped inside. Eren and the other boy looked like they were laughing at something the girl had said, Mikasa felt chills go down her spine at the sight in front of her, she could easily tell that Eren was hiding something and that the boy and girl were completely aware of it.

"Eren" Mikasa said as she ran over to the brunette with Armin behind her.

"Hey Mikasa, Armin, I want you to meet Ava and Marco, they are friends of mine" Eren introduced, Armin stuck his hand out for the others to shake, Marco instantly took Armin's hand whilst giving him a 10 thousand watt smile though Ava was more reluctant like she was analysing everything around her. Mikasa knew that she would have to keep an eye on her. 

"Eren, tell us what happened at Trost, where did you go, we were worried about you, you could have been hurt without my protection" Mikasa demanded.

"Mikasa was it? Eren is not a kid he can protect himself" Ava said but all she received was a glare from Mikasa.

"What happened in Trost Eren?" Mikasa questioned.

"I cannot tell you, Mikasa, it is classified" Eren replied.

"Eren, you scared me when you disappeared, you have the right to own me an explanation" Mikasa snapped.

"Hey Mikasa, calm down you are drawing everyone's attention to you" Armin said trying to calm down his friend. 

Marco watched as everyone in the courtyard turned to face the teens, he felt a little awkward been close to an argument. Marco despised violence but being what he was meant that there was no escape from it, especially after what that... Marco shook his head, he should not think about that right now.

"Oi Mikasa stop shouting, you do not want the commanders to come out of Commander Smith's office to see you causing a ruckus especially with the suicidal bastard" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Say that again horse face, I dare you" Eren shouted right back, Marco's eyes were instantly drawn to a young man with spiky, light-brown hair shaved into an undercut style, he has small, intense brown eyes, and was around 175cm tall with and a muscular build. He was wearing the same outfit that Eren, Mikasa and Armin wore.

Marco felt the air leave his body and his heart speed up, the young man was absolutely beautiful. Their eyes connected for a brief second but Marco quickly looked away, he felt his cheeks heat up. Marco could not believe it, someone like him after everything he had been through and what he had still yet to go through, he had fallen in love with a human with just one glance and he did not even know his name after all 'horse face' could not be his actual name.

"Would you too stop arguing, we are in the middle of the scouting legion and you two think it was alright to loudly bicker like children, seriously, Mikasa, what is classified is classified we cannot tell you anything whether we wanted to or not, there is more going on then you understand, now both of you behave" Ava said slapping both of their heads lightly before freezing and taking a deep breath then she sniffed the air, a confused look appeared on her face as she took another sniff.

"What is wrong Ava?" Marco asked.

"Can you smell that?" Ava questioned.

"Smell what?" Eren asked but he got no answer as Ava suddenly took off running with Eren, Marco, Mikasa, Armin and Jean following.

Ava ran towards the nearest town at a fast pace which made the others struggle to keep up with her when they all thought that they were about to lose her, she suddenly stopped. At her feet was a body clawed to death and littered in brown fur.


	16. Chapter 16

Ava crouched in front of the body, it was a body of a young boy with short dark hair which was swept back, his clothes were severely destroyed showing the blooded claw marks underneath. 

“What the hell happened?” Jean questioned looking down at the body. 

“He was attacked” Ava replied bluntly. 

“Yeah, well I could have figured that out myself, what killed him, an animal considering the amount of brown hair and claw marks” Jean said sarcastically back. 

“A cut to the throat was cause of death, the other marks happened post-mortem meaning that whoever killed them did not want it to instantly lead back to them or they did it as a likely warning or to get someone’s attention” Ava explained. 

“Post-mortem, you mean someone attacked this boy after he was killed” Armin muttered. 

“Yes” 

“The fur, it looks like…” Marco started then trailed off before whispering so only Ava and Eren would be able to hear “The fur on the beast titan”. 

“The beast titan, I always thought that was a myth” Eren muttered looking at Marco shocked. 

“No, it is real, we have seen it” Ava replied standing up once more, her eyes were scanning the small crowd which had started to form. 

“Blondey, take horse face and Marco go report this attack to the commanders in Commander Erwin’s office” Ava ordered. 

“Hey, my name is Jean!” Jean complained as Marco and Armin dragged him in the direction of the Commander’s Smith office where the three commanders were. 

“What are we going to do?” Eren asked. 

“Wait here until the others return and make sure that no civilians contaminate this crime scene” Ava replied. 

“How can you be so sure that this was not just a normal animal attack?” Mikasa questioned looking at Ava suspiciously. 

“It does not matte…” Ava started but suddenly stopped speaking, her eyes was trained on a figure in the crowd – Zeke aka the beast titan. Ava knew that her eyes did not deceive her, the face of the man who ruined her, Marco’s and Eren’s lives. 

“Mikasa, Eren, stay here” Ava ordered before darting off after Zeke who had disappeared into the nearest alleyway. Her eyes searched frantically trying to locate the enemy, she knew he would not run away without trying to antagonise her. 

“So, we meet again, my little Ava, did you miss me?” his voice spoke from behind her, Ava turned around quickly silently cursing to herself for not bring a weapon with her. 

“Yeager” Ava replied glaring at the man in front of her. 

“Ava princess, you never called me that in the past” Zeke said.

“I believe the key word was past in that sentence” Ava snarled back.

“So, you are just going to pretend that everything that happened did not” Zeke stated.

“Well it has worked well so far, so yeah I think I will keep it up”

“You help me destroy our enemy with your amazing abilities, that is not something that you can forget, I suppose that I should apologise for my actions after our enemy was destroyed. I simply forgot how much power you have which could help me defeat these fake eldians. Would you help me destroy these fakes like you did the last time” Zeke said.

“Drop dead, I will never help you again, I will destroy you, you have my word on that” Ava vowed hatred was present in her eyes as she stared at the man in front of her.

“Aww my little Ava, you will fail, and you know it, you could not kill me that night and you will not kill me this time” Zeke said stepping towards her before adding “You do not have the strength to kill me, not after everything we went through”.

“Goodbye my little Ava” Zeke said pulling a knife out from his trousers and lunging towards the defenceless girl, Ava instantly jumped to the side, she could feel as the knife scraped against her skin.

‘I will not be able to defeat him on my own, I need the help of the Scouting Legion as well’ Ava thought to herself before darting back down the alleyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note - Hey Guys, sorry for not updating in such a long time, I have been trying to complete all my assignments. Luckily I if I stay on track, I should complete all my assignments by this time next week and will be able to try and write more.   
> Again I am really sorry for the lack of update.   
> ~MarvelYaoiFanGirl


End file.
